


A good day

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Sex, Vanilla, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a summer night. The temperature was... comfortable. The two girls were sitting in their garden, at a small iron table. They were talking about this and that at a glass of wine, while the soft notes of music in the background were emitting from the cassette player.
Relationships: Mitarashi Anko/Yuuhi Kurenai
Kudos: 10





	A good day

**Author's Note:**

> ive been gone for a year and come back with lesbian smut. im sorry.
> 
> instagram: @mythrilfalls  
> feel free to talk to me?

It was a summer night. The temperature was... comfortable. The two girls were sitting in their garden, at a small iron table. They were talking about this and that at a glass of wine, while the soft notes of music in the background were emitting from the cassette player.  
"I love this song." Kurenai said, smiling.  
"I love you." Anko returned, slowly spinning her wine glass and taking a sip, while smirking and glancing back to the other woman.  
"You prick." the brunette laughed.   
Over the table, Anko was holding her lover's hand like a precious object, softly caressing over it from here and there.  
A while has passed, and a cool breeze approached.  
"It's getting cold... Want to head inside?" Kurenai asked.  
"Sure." she turned off the cassette player.  
The other woman started picking up their glasses, the bottle, and the small and handy recorder. What she was not expecting was to be picked up herself.  
"Hey! Did I allow you to do that?"  
"Did I allow you to be this pretty tonight, sweetheart?" the purple haired woman smiled down on her girlfriend.  
"Stop being like this.." she answered quietly, a flush of red having overrun her face.  
They entered the house, the shorter one still in her lover's arms. After being sat down on the couch, the glasses and bottle she was holding were put on the coffee table next to it.  
"I'm still kind of cold, honey." she started whining to gain attention.  
"I'm cold as well, I can't change the weather, y'know?"  
"Stop being like this and get over here." Kurenai said, pulling her on the couch. She got real close to Anko and wrapped both of them in a soft blanket.  
Arms in arms, it so happened that the purple haired drove her cold hands under the other's shirt, feeling her breasts. They were soft and warm, almost welcoming. She started driving her fingers over one.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Am I not allowed to?" a sassy reply came back while the purple haired was still fidgeting her hand over her lover's breast.  
"Since when did you decide we should turn the tables?" came out followed by a smirk.  
"I never did, I just want some attention."  
That answer was enough. Kurenai threw herself over Anko, kissing her. She took off the long sleeved, striped shirt her girlfriend was wearing, revealing a bra covering her chest. That didn't survive too long either. Shortly after the shirt, it was quickly taken off.  
Wanting to tease the other woman, Kurenai started to play around with her lover's breasts, softly biting into her nipples or groping them. All the reactions from that were quiet moans and deep breaths.  
"G-get to the point already."  
"Oh, okay then. If it's that way."   
After replying sassy, she slid her hand in Anko's shorts, touching her underwear.  
"Damn, you're already wet? Pathetic."  
"Oh, shut up."   
"Don't get cocky, will you?" she went down on the other woman's neck, carefully biting into it. With her hand, she has already gotten under her underwear, touching her.  
"W-what would happen if I did get cocky?" Anko asked in one breath.  
"Do you really want to find out?"  
Not having the big possibility nor motivation to speak properly, the girl nodded.   
"So we're playing like that now, huh?" Kurenai started biting rougher into Anko's neck, leaving stronger marks to which her victim only whined in a mixture or pain and pleasure.  
Her head went down. Her lover's warm breath around her private area already made the bottom bite her lip.  
"If this already turns you on.." The shorter woman looked up with her head from between the others legs. Her warm tongue started licking around her actual hymen. Then suddenly and unexpectedly, her tongue went in. Moans from Anko's side started becoming deeper and louder. That only made the actual process rougher, due to the excitement that Kurenai was feeling flow through her blood, hearing her girlfriend being very pleased. Though it was not long, until the other woman's love juices were flooding her face.   
Looking up at Anko's red face, she smiled cutely.  
"I love you a lot."  
"I- I love you as well."   
Kurenai crawled up to her lover, pressing herself against her naked body and covering them with the blanket. A small good night kiss and another "I love you" from each was all that took the both of them to fall asleep at the late hour it was. This was indeed a good day for both.

**Author's Note:**

> instagram: @mythrilfalls  
> talk to me if you already survived this hell lmao


End file.
